


My Life Began With You

by KristiLynn



Category: Inception (2010), Titanic (1997)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: It’s 1997 & they’re on a train.





	My Life Began With You

He wants to hold on to her forever. Just hold on and never wake up. But he can’t. Because this isn’t real. 

They aren’t on the titanic. This isn’t 1912. It’s 1997 & they’re on a train. She’s going to wake up and think of this as nothing but a dream. He’s going to go to his employers with her secret. That’s the world that they live in. 

“I’m flying Jack.” Rose tells him and he smiles at her. 

He’s going to have to give up her secret, and she’ll forget about him. But now, right now they’re in love. And he’s going to cling to that for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010. I recently found it and decided to share it here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i don't think about you all the time (but when i do i wonder why)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439980) by [Jaina (Eta_Carinae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eta_Carinae/pseuds/Jaina)




End file.
